Helen of Troy
by YusukiShredder
Summary: Fate gifts Kurama with a little bag of kick-butt, Helen Yale, an American drunk who's as brash as she is attractive. And with Hiei taking Mik-chan away to Makuro's for safety reasons, Youko's got to have some heart to thieve. Sequal to Mik-Chan KuramaXOC
1. Can't Spell Helen Without Hell

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I know its been a while, but here's the sequel-ish-thing to Mik-chan! Be prepared, because this story not onyl covers Hiei and Mik-chan's furthering romance, but the budding story of Kurama's too! Thanks to KuramaEnzanBlues for the idea-I was stumped until I read your review, and it inspired me. Thanks for the help! :D**

**Who said writers can't be artists too**? .com/ **I post a new picture every Saturday, from afternoon to late. :) Come see my amazingness in physical form! Plus a picture of Mik-chan! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The low purring in the back of his mind was slightly tough to cope with, but Kurama had been getting used to it. Ever since the Dark Tournament, Youko had been gaining more prevalence in his mind, even able to take over his body at times when necessary. Like two months ago, for example. With Mikala.

Kurama stirred his tea silently, trying to think about something else as a deep pang ignited within him. He didn't understand why the pain, the longing, remained inside him. He had been careful not to think about it in Hiei's presence, but it was hard. Especially considering Mikala was always wite ofh him now.

Kurama flipped his kitchen light off with a deep sigh and pushed back Youko's perked attention as his mind filled with a picture of Mikala. He shook his head. It would be better if he tried to adopt the nickname Yusuke and Kuwabara had coined for her: Mik-chan. Her full name would without a doubt bring a stronger attachment to her.

Sitting down quietly, Kurama picked up his English book and set down his mug of tea on the beside cabinet. The lamp was a low watt, so a small honey-colored glow hovered around only the left page. For a moment, the warmth of the lamp brought a tingle to his lips in remembrance of the time Youko had slipped the girl a deadly kiss.

_Minx . . ._

Kurama turned off the lamp. Left in the darkness, he sighed and closed his eyes. Why Youko had chosen to be infatuated with Hiei's intended mate was beyond him. Sure, the girl was small and curved—_delicious curves, child bearing hips_—and had a talent for being unpresumptuous and spunky at the same time—_spunk, yes, we like a challenge_—but Youko had had more powerful, taller, slenderer, illustrious women centuries ago in Makai. Why this woman?

It had to have been her utter indifference towards him. Youko couldn't understand her lack of desire, her coldness, even disdain, for him. How could she choose Kurama's short friend Hiei over the majestic, famed thief of Makai?

It was a bit petty, but Kurama took a mild pleasure in Youko's defeat. It was time the fox be bent by it, so Kurama could take the lead again. This was his body now, his new life; it was time he proved the strength he had now was enough.

A whistling sound came from beyond his bedroom door. Kurama laid down on his pillow and dispersed his thoughts. That would be Hiei, coming back from another long date spent with Mikala.

"Fox."

Kurama paused for a second, assessing Hiei's closeness, before peeking an eye open. Surely enough, two ruby red eyes peered out of the darkness, pinned to him.

"Yes Hiei?" He sat up.

"Can you tell me about . . . prom?"

Kurama lifted his eyebrows and resisted a chuckle. It was always funny seeing Hiei embarrassed, which he had been a lot lately, as he was trying to learn more about the human world to better care for his human mate.

A disgruntled sound came from the recesses of his mind, so Kurama continued without dely. "Prom is an American tradition. Junior and Senior high school students attend and dance until midnight, drinking punch and other snacks. In the eighties it was also typically the night—" Kurama cut off. Hiei narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, and he continued on, opting not to mention the promiscuous nature of the night. "The night where boys and girls confess their feelings for their dates."

Hiei had been having enough trouble waiting for Mikala without hearing about prom's infamous nature. The fire demon hadn't said so, but Kurama knew by the way he caught him looking at her sometimes, like he was dying of thirst and she was the only cool glass of water in sight.

It was the way Youko looked at her through his eyes.

Hiei looked at him and stuffed his hands in his cloak. "Mikala's mom asked her if she was going. She said she didn't care, but she wants to. There was a picture of a dress in her mind." The demon pouted a little, still mystified.

"Ah, yes, the dress. Prom is the night most human girls look forward to for years. Part of it is the dress, usually very expensive and beautiful, as well as a hair do and makeup. It's the girl's night to feel like a princess."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow, but nodded slightly.

"It's their chance to feel beautiful. Generally the man rents a limo and wears a tux—a clean suit—and buys the girl a flower to wear on her wrist called a corsage."

Hiei nodded. "How much money is left in the account Koenma set up for us?"

"Enough to give Mikala the prom of a lifetime."

Hiei eyes darted up. They held his stare, and Kurama's insides went cold. He had called her Mikala, with no –chan or his usual -san. He held his breath a moment, staring Hiei straight back in the eyes, and nodded as the eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, Hiei. Slip of the tongue."

The koorime folded his arms. "Don't lie to me, Kurama. Is that fox stirring again?"

"Occasionally." Kurama said. He knew better than to lie, but also better than to tell the whole truth. "But it's no threat to Mikala-san. I can keep him in check."

Hiei turned his back and walked to the dimly lit window. "See that you do. I don't want to kill you, Kurama."

"I understand." Kurama nodded, and adjusted his legs for more comfort. "Now, what color is the dress?"

Hiei glanced over. "Lavendar. Why?"

"Well, you're tux will have to go with it, and so will the corsage." Kurama leaned forward and smirked past the quiet grumbling of Youko. "How will you ask her?"

Hiei frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Hiei, the Big Ask is an important part of the Prom. Every girl wants to be asked in a big, romantic way. It proves how much you think about them." Kurama leaned back and smiled. It was amusing how little the Koorime knew of tradition.

Hiei leaned against the window pane thoughtfully, his heavy, bloody gaze set on the tree outside. After a moment, his eyebrows relaxed and his lips twitched.

"Tomorrow. I'll ask her tomorrow." He glanced at him. "I won't be at school tomorrow, so tell Mikala to meet me at our park after the dumb ningen teachers release her, near our favorite spot."

"Of course, Hiei."

"And fox?" He flitted to the door and rested his hand on the handle.

"Yes?"

"Reign in that thief. If he tries to touch her, I'll kill him."

"I remember." Kurama watched his friend leave. When the door clicked shut, he laid back down on his pillow. The slight breeze from outside his door told him Hiei had gone to do some mysterious thing or another for his mate.

It was strange how right the two were for each other. Neither were trusting by nature, yet they were beginning to trust each other. And Hiei needed a ray of sunshine to alleviate his misgivings about humanity, but not someone who was so bright they'd blind him. And Mikala needed someone steady, someone strong, to comfort her constant anxiety.

_We could be that someone._

Kurama pulled the comforter over his head. _Shut up, Youko_.

"Holy crap!"

A crash shuddered outside his window, followed by a long groan. Kurama sat up and got out of bed. A female groan drifted past the window pane, followed by muted cussing and grumbling.

_Female groaning. I've missed that._

Kurama didn't dignify that with a response, instead ignoring it and proceeding to a window. He ropened it and looked outside, on the fire escape. Though the night was fairly thick, he could make out what appeared to be a small body. Suddenly, a curtain of golden hair flew through the streams of moonlight, and a young girl stumbled into an upright position.

She stared at him. Her skin was tanned, her eyes brown, and her flat chest heaving. Her mouth opened wide when she saw him, like she might scream or perhaps explain why she was having a moment on his fire escape.

"Helen! Get up here, now! I swear I'll come down there and bea the hell out of that empty head of yours!" A masculine shout let rip from above.

The girl looked up, down, and then back at Kurama. She grinned and jumped into his window. "Hey, how yah doin'? You look lonely, how about some company?" She fell into his room.

Kurama looked down at her. Her skirt flew up as her face smacked against the ground. Youko began to purr.

The sound of heavy footsteps thundered above them. Kurama shut the window , grabbed the girl, and forced her to sit down with him, underneath the window.

He felt her warm shoulder as it pressed to his, her breathing heavy and damp. Her brown eyes looked like blobs of mud in the darkness, though her hair glimmered like strands of sun accidentally left behind in the night.

"So," She whispered, as angry footsteps slammed about outside. "How're you?"

Kurama glanced at her. "It would probably be more appropriate for me to ask you that."

She smirked. "Well, since you asked, I'm a little drunk and my butt really hurts. Oh, and that guy is my dad. He just found out I'm drunk and now he's definitely going to kill me. All in all, I'm pretty fine."

Kurama sighed to himself. Great. He had a drunk, probably underage girl alone in his room and a demon in the back of his mind itching to find out more about her.

"Perhaps we should relocate you." The footsteps had faded downwards.

"Relocate? Like, where?" She fell over and lay on her back. Kurama watched her face as it was illuminated by the dim moon. She had a young face. She was probably no older than sixteen, though she was oddly tall for a sixteen year old, so he left room for doubt. "So what's your name?"

"That's unimportant." He sat on his legs and took her wrists. She glanced at him funny. "Here, follow me. I'll get you something to sober you up."

"Last guy that told me that tried to slip me some drugs." She complained, but stood and followed him out of the room.

Kurama felt almost instant relief when they exited the room and he flipped the lights on. The girl winced and rubbed her eyes, but continued to follow him into the kitchen.

"Where exactly did you manage to find alcohol at your age?" Kurama began pulling out his herbs and a bag of coffee.

She plunked down in a seat at his table. "Want some numbers? I can write them down for you."

He glanced at her over his shoulder. She had her legs crossed, her feet on the table, and her underwear exposed from the tiny skirt she was wearing. A green tank top covered her upper half, though he spotted a red bra strap.

_Red. Great color. _

Kurama turned away, beating back frustration. "No thank you. I'm legal anyway."

"You're twenty-one? Holy cow, you don't look it. Although your shoulder are pretty wide. Hm. Pretty biteable."

He glanced at her again. She was pursing her lips like a fish and leaning her chair back on one leg.

"Careful." He said in deadpan. "You might fall—"

"Agh!" She fell.

Kurama sighed and blew a teaspoon of coffee into the mug. The girl groaned as he finished stirring and turned back to her. She pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes, which though they had no effect, led to him helping her up anyway.

"Drink this." He instructed, and sat down across from her.

She stuck a finger into the mug and yelped. She sucked on her finger and looked at him. "It's hot."

"Yes, coffee does tend to be served that way." He said.

"Warn a girl next time." She quaffed half the mug and licked her wide, pink mouth. "You never specified that it was going to be coffee anyway, Mr. Legal Drinker."

He sighed as she slowly drained the mug. "So what's your name?"

"Helen of Troy." She answered easily, and threw her head back to catch a few last drops of the drink.

"Oh?"

"Please, you know I'm kidding." She put the mug back down on the table and smiled. Her brown eyes glittered in the florescent lighting, her blond eyebrows almost disappearing if not for the outlining shadows. "It's just Helen. Well, Helen Yale, but you know." She pushed the mug towards him. "Thanks for that, I'm starting to see clearly now." She laughed through a yawn. "I can see clearly now, the rain is gone. I can see all the obstacles in my _waaaaaaay_!"

Kurama braided his fingers together patiently. She was definitely still drunk. "You feel better then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Then we should return you to your own apartment. Your father will surely cool down by the time he gets back," He stood and went around her side of the table.

Helen looked up and scrambled to stand. "Wait, no! Please!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, her thin hands bearing almost no pressure at all. "Please, let me stay here tonight. Trust me, my dad takes at least a day to cool off." She frowned and blew a sporadic flaxen girl form her forehead.

Kurama frowned. "I'm afraid it would be inappropriate. Here, I'll go with you and we can talk to your dad together."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not exaggerating. He needs his time." She glanced down, bit her lip, and suddenly pressed herself against him.

Kurama straightened as she walked her fingers up and down the length of his shoulder. "If you let me stay I could . . ." her face paled somewhat, "I don't know, make it worth your while?"

Obviously, she wasn't sure in what she was offering, but Youko reacted anyway. Kurama felt his demon surge forward, nearly taking over his hands and taking the girl's slim waist. He forced it back with all his strength, and kept his arms firmly by his side.

"I'm not interested." He said firmly, though with a gruff undertone. He took a breath as she looked up in wonder. "But you may stay if you let go of me right now." That was the most important thing at this point.

She back off immedaintly and grinned. "Sure thing!" She looked him up and down. "You've got some serious sexual tension going on, huh?"

To his horror, Kurama's face flushed. He eyed her. "You may take me bed," he gestured to his room with his chin. "Now go to sleep."

"Aw, come on." Helen followed after him as he took her mug to the sink. "You have to admit you're feeling a little strained. I mean, look how tense you are." She leaned against the sink beside him, scanning his face. "Another girl?"

He forced his face to be calm and unreadable. "Helen-san, please go to bed."

"Helen-san? What's that supposed to—oh, my fried Daphni calls people that sometimes. She's into that kind of stuff. What country is that again? Uh . . . ."

"Japan." Kurama answered as he rinsed the mug. "I am Japanese. Now please, go to bed."

She pouted. "You find me really frustrating don't you?" She moved around him, and Kurama nearly jumped as she took his shoulders and attempted to massage them. "You're really not used to this kind of tension, huh? So it must be a girl you've only just met." She put her chin on his shoulder and smiled. "So who is it? I'm guessing it's not me."

Something snapped. Kurama pulled away from her hands, ducked, and grabbed her by the waist. Helen screamed a little, but he ignored it and plowed into his bedroom. He half placed, half threw her on the bed and stood back.

She lay there, wide-eyed and frowning, curled into a little ball. "Okay." She muttered. "Talking time's over."

He nodded. "Thank you. Good night." He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He closed his eyes. Patience, he told himself. Patience.

"You still haven't told me your name."

"It's Shuichi." He said. "Now go to bed."

"Gotcha. Thanks, Shuichi."

He shut the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. His shoulders burned from where she had touched him. Why were American girls so blunt and bold? Had they no inhibitions at all? He had had girls after him at school in Japan, yes, but none had been so blatant or as casual.

He ran a hand through his red locks of hair. No point in considering it anymore, he needed to sleep. He had to get his rest to reign in Youko tomorrow. Without Hiei blocking Mikala's every side, he was sure to be wild.

Kurama went to his couch and lay down, pulling a small blanket over him. The darkness enveloped him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Helen of Troy. Douche chick? Crazy annoying girl? Or perhaps the only female who can see past Kurama's mask? Well, we'll see. :P**

Sneak Peek:

_He smiled as she ventured forward and touched the glass. "What do you say?"_

_She laughed. "Yes." She wiped an eye and sniffed hard. "Yes, I'll go to prom with you. She laughed some more and jumped on him. "You are the most amazing demon boyfriend EVER!"_

_He wrapped his arms around her. "Glad you realize that."_

_She poked his nose and smirked. "And the most humble."_

_"Hey, you kids! Get out of there! That's a crime scene! Move it!" A burly police officer finally spotted them._

_Hiei smirked, grabbed his mate, and ran off with her. Mikala laughed the whole way, music to his senstitive ears. _


	2. Mikchan Vrs Troy

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Well, I'm updating again. Thanks again to everyone who made Mik-chan successful-I hope you like Helen of Troy just as much. Though by the little attention I'm assuming you don't. Oh well, I'm updating anyways :) hahah! **

**Disclaimer: If I was the maker of YYH, I would be busy hanging out in a hot-tub of money, not writing fanfiction. In otherwords: don't sue me! D8**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Hey, Shuichi." A poke rubbed his cheek. "Shuichi! Kuchi, Kuchi, coo!"

Kurama peeled a single emerald eye open and found a pair of wide, round eyes peering down at him. They were slightly red in the corners, and a thin spiral of gold hung to the side of them, like an unkempt theatre curtain.

Helen of Troy. Right. He had nearly forgotten about the girl in his apartment.

_How could you forget those legs? _

Shut up, Youko. Kurama grumbled in his mind and sat up, rubbing his neck as the girl set herself down on his coffee table, completely content.

"I want you to know I have a terrible hangover, and I really want to say it's your fault." She crossed her legs and brushed his knee. "But since it's not, I guess I won't."

"I'm grateful." He muttered. "I would hate to become less in your eyes." He stood and looked down at her wide smile and mischievous, wispy eyebrows.

"Well, good morning to you too." She stood, right in front of him, nearly brushing him as she stretched. "Are all Japanese people owls? I've always been a Lark myself; I guess that's why I get so grumpy when I go to nightclubs and have to get drunk." She laughed, like she was something incredibly amusing.

"Yes, well, it might be best if you discontinue that practice in the future." Kurama quickly extricated himself from her and moved towards his room. "Would you like a clean shirt, or should we just take you back to your apartment now?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you might take me to school."

He felt his eyebrow twitch and ignored it. He heard Helen follow him as he went into his room and pulled out clean clothes for the new day. She came up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder again.

"You're avoiding my question, so that means you don't want to take me to high school?"

"What school do you go to?" He asked patiently, though without giving her a definite answer.

"Oh, that's a maybe right? It's really close, promise. Jefferson Highland High School, just, like, three blocks away!" She bobbed her feet up and down and giggled.

He sighed. That was Mikala's school—and his, for now. His mind trailed for a second as he thought of Mikala. He snapped immediately to attention as he felt Youko reaching out for the mental image.

"Sure." He said abruptly. "I'll take you to school. But you should probably go change first, so no one mistakes you for a looser woman."

"Ha!" She guffawed and stepped back. "You obviously haven't been around town much."

"I go to your school," He informed her, "but you're right, I haven't been here long. Just a few months, actually."

"You go to my school? But you said you were a legal drinker." She gasped. "Are you a prowler or something?"

Kurama nearly looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. He couldn't remember being this frustrated with one person in a long time. "No," he said. He made sure not to pause like he knew he had been caught in a sticky lie. "And I lied. I'm eighteen."

"Pff, yeah right." Helen leaned against his dressed as he finally selected a shirt. "No one lies that casually, without a single pause." She tilted her head and looked at him. "So why are you in school, Shuichi, if you're twenty one?"

He smiled at her. Despite the flippant, burnout look she had, she was a distinct observer. He'd have to be more careful around her next time.

Next time? What next time? He shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm eighteen, as I said." He turned and walked into his bathroom. He shut the door before Helen could step in, and ignored the offended sound she made when he locked it. "Now go back to your apartment."

"Fine, you liar. But you better not be lying to me about taking me to school!"

"I'm not." He started unbuttoning his nightshirt.

She sighed and mumbled, "The bad thing is I believe you. My instincts must be crazy, but hey, they were right about coming to your floor, so . . ." He voice trailed as her footsteps led her away.

Kurama paused in pulling on his clean shirt. What an odd comment to make. Instincts? He wondered momentarily if she was possibly supernatural in some way; if Mikala could take on demonic energy filtering from Hiei's Jagan and their mating bond to defeat Princess Angel, anything was possible. He shook his head and continued dressing. Humans had some underlying instincts, and anyway, it was severely unlikely any American would have connections to Makai, considering its entrance was back in Japan.

After he finished dressing, Kurama ate a small bowl of oatmeal. Just after he rinsed his bowl, Helen Yale came traipsing back into his apartment like she owned the place, reminding him mildly of the time Mikala had marched in, demanding to speak with Youko like she was the First Lady herself.

Mik-chan, he reminded himself again as Helen waved. Mik-chan, or Mikala-san. Use your honorifics.

"Oh dear." Helen gave him a sideways look. "You're getting tense again. Mind wandering to the amazing shape of my hips, or that mystery girl of yours?"

He sighed and looked away from the legs Youko had suddenly taken an interest in. The girl did have nice legs, and she certainly knew it. Her strategically chosen knee-length shorts that were tighter fitting than paint, and black-studded anklets declared that well enough.

"Both, then." She decided and leaned back on the counter. "You done? 'Cause I like getting to school early."

"Do you? I'll admit that surprises me."

"Hey, just because I like fun doesn't mean I'm a loser." She tossed her hair over her shoulder ad followed him as he went to grab his keys. "I have a 4.0, you know, and I'm number sixteen in the senior class."

"You're a senior?" Kurama pulled on his coat and shut the door after the teenager.

She nodded. "And proud of it. But I'm not eighteen yet, so technically it would be so illegal if you tried to feel me up. Just to warn you."

Kurama let that slide and loaded into the elevator with her beside him.

"Oh, come on, I throw out all these conversation starters and you just let them fall flat. You make me feel boring." She whined and looked at him with mud-colored puppy eyes.

Kurama smiled politely. "I can tell you, you certainly aren't boring."

"Words are easy to say." She frowned. "You're actions have to match for me to believe you, though."

He smiled as the floors rushed by. "I'm simply choosy about the topics I discuss."

"I guess I would be too if I was as secretive as you. You have to review all the lies you've made and truth you've revealed before you speak, in case you mess it all up." She examined her nails superficially, pouting at a small crack in her neon green polish.

Kurama looked at her. He turned away from her immediately; not so fast that it would draw notice, but not so slow that it could be deemed a long look. She couldn't be allowed to know exactly how spot-on she was.

O.O.O.O

"Why are we stopping here?" Helen asked from the backseat. She had sat back there to "protect her virtue," as she claimed, but Kurama knew it was so she could lay down and take a small nap, as she had been doing just a moment before hand.

Kurama put his car into park and watched Mik-chan emerge from her house. She had a light smile on her face this morning—that meant Hiei had stayed at her house late last night—and a small cut was by her bottom lip, which he couldn't put into relevance. Kurama forced himself to look away from her lips as she descended her porch steps and headed for them.

"I need to pick up a friend." He said. "In fact, I have two more after this, so you'll need to sit up soon."

Helen was already crouching, peering through the window. "Is that Mikala? Seriously, you're friends with her?"

Youko's interest perked. "Yes. We're quite good friends, actually. Why?"

Helen tapped her bottom lip. "Well, I don't know her personally, but I hear she's a real psycho. Set a crazy hit-guy on my boyfriend a while back."

"Boyfriend?" He glanced back at her through the review mirror.

She smirked. "Dissappointed? I'm afraid it's true, Shuichi, I'm taken. I'll give you a minute to mourn."

"That won't be necessary," he muttered as Mikala threw open the car door.

She smiled. "Where's Hiei?"

That would be her first question.

Kurama smiled meekly. "He told me to tell you to come to your park after school. Apparently, he has a surprise of some kind for you at your special spot."

The girl's cheeks took on a pink hue. Youko's attention perked at the flush; it brought back memories of some women he had pleasured.

"Oh?" To his discomfort, Mikayla slid in the front seat and shut the door, clutching her books to her chest. "Any idea what he's got up those black sleeves?"

"None whatsoever." Kurama turned and smirked a little at the road. It would be nice for Mikala when she discovered whatever surprise Hiei had in store for her. She deserved something special.

Mik-chan, he reminded himself quickly as he took a left toward Yusuke and Kuwabara's apartment. He needed to adopt the name soon.

"Hey, crazy." Helen shouted from the backseat. "Wuz up?

Mikala whirled around in her seat, spotted the girl, and nearly had a heart attack. Kurama glanced at her in an odd surge of protectiveness and fear as she let out a strangled scream and half-fell out of the seat. She closed her eyes, caught herself, and whispered, "Kurama, I swear I just saw Helen Yale. Please tell me I'm wrong so I don't have to become a human murderer."

"Why's she calling you Kurama?" Helen interrupted the mental meltdown. "Aw, Mikala, is one of your split personalities confusing you again? His names Shuichi, remember?" She reached from the backseat to pat her head.

Mikala's scowl returned and she swatted the hand away. "Kurama, I swear I hear the annoying whine of a girl with an ego too big for this car. I think we should stop and do something to mute it."

"Oh, snappy today huh? I thought you were all shy? Or is that the main personality?"

"That's enough Helen-san." Kurama said in a cold, calculated tone.

Helen shut up and looked at him through the review mirror. He met her brown eyes and stared levelly, issuing a clear warning. She understood and, oddly enough, buttoned her wide mouth.

"Thanks Kurama." Mikala whispered to him, and patted his elbow briefly in thanks.

He forced back the tension coiling up his arms, and the flash of heat Youko fed into his body. Or at least, he thought it was Youko. Yes, it had to be Youko. Why else would his hands be aching for the need to touch skin?

He noticed Helen's eyes linger on his elbow before she turned and smirked out the window.

"So why is there a creature occupying the backseat?" Mikala asked as she buckled.

Kurama slowed to a stop in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara's apartment. "It's a long story."

"Don't worry," Helen spoke up again, much to Kurama's dismay, "I won't be here long. I just couldn't resist the promise of a small shot of payback to the girl who nearly permanently disfigured my boyfriend."

Mikala's entire body tightened, like a lioness' ready to pounce. Youko purred as her legs flexed through her jeans and she clasped her hands together to hide the claws extending from her cuticles.

_Minx_, the fox smirked in his mind.

Kurama honked. Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at him as they exited the apartment complex and piled in.

"Whoa," Yusuke looked at Helen, "Who's the chick?"

"Helen of Troy, nice to meet you!" She clasped his hand and shook it. "You're the street fighter, right? I hear you're the one who beat up Jed the other day. Nice work, by the way, he never paid his tab at the ClinK." She grinned.

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "Well I don't remember names, but it sounds familiar."

Mikayla's pout grew as the three in the back chatted away, bonding over mutual tomfoolery and general bad behavior. The three quickly bonded and she leaned her head on her hand, glowering out the front window. She chewed on her bottom lip. Kurama drove in silence. At one point, just before he turned into the parking lot of the high school, his hand brushed hers. She looked up and found him nodding to her. She smiled. Ever since the talk she'd had with Youko, their relationship had gone a little easier. And about time, too. She was getting sick of that slight strain in his mouth every time she was around. Made her feel like the X factor or something.

The moment Kurama slid the car into park, Mikala threw herself out the car and charged for the school. She sighed a little as Kuwabara called after her and Kurama followed her trail. Helen Yale. How in the world did she end up getting herself tangled up with the gang? The one girl who hated her guts for a variety of reasons, and Kurama had to go get himself involved with her.

It had been a while since Mikala had seen Houston. Naturally, she didn't like to think about him and those cold, dark, lifeless eyes. But Houston, she knew, had transferred schools after he had been "mysteriously threatened" a couple months back.

Mikala knew Hiei had threatened Houston sometime after they had had that showdown in the hallway. Houston must have finally decided that he didn't want to be maimed again, and gotten the heck out of there. But Helen Yale had hated her before she had forced the relocation of her boyfriend. Apparently, and she only found this out two weeks after it happened, the two had been steady for nearly two years when they had a major "separation." During the separation, Houston had asked her out. So Helen hated her then, for that reason. After Hiei had maimed him the first time nearly four months ago, the two had gotten back together, and then she hated Mikala because she thought she had ordered secret gang bangers to take him out.

Yeah, because gang bangers were her crowd. Look who's talking Miss I'm-Never-Sober.

Kurama held the door open for her. Mikala smiled, "Good to see she hasn't rubbed off on you." She crossed the threshold.

"I assure you that will never happen." He responded and followed.

They stopped at their lockers. Mikala frowned and whispered, "Seriously, how did you get mixed up with her? She's the only girl in the whole school who knows my name, and hates me. Not to mention she hardly seems your type."

Kurama closed his eyes and smiled that allusive smile, like he was amused and she would never be permitted to know what at. "Yes, well, she is a bit different."

"Different isn't the same thing as Freakin' Possessive Loser." Mikala slammed her locker shut and reorganized her books.

"Hey, what's wrong Mik-chan?" Kuwabara came lumbering up.

She pouted at him. "What's wrong? Well, let's see, you and Yusuke have become best buddies with Helen Yale, the one girl at school who would slash my tires if I drove myself to school!" She poked him hard in the waist and gritted her teeth. "Not to mention she's making me a reputation of insanity when I've spent my entire school career purposely going unnoticed so I could concentrate on important thing!" She finished with a hiss.

"Whoa, sorry for askin'." He rubbed the back of his head and Mikala heaved another great sigh. "Is she really that down on you?"

She gave him a look. Kurama chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think that's a yes, Kuwabara."

"Well, if it comes down to it I'm on your side." Kuwabara struck a pose and Mikala nearly laughed. He was stupid alright, but strangely endearing. "I will protect you from the evils of American high school! Yeah!"

"You're a bit late, Kuwa, but thanks." She patted his waist, the highest she could reach, and walked in step with Kurama to the lunch room. "So, mind illuminating the long story that got you, the poor innocent Kurama, enwrapped with the only demon native to America?"

He chuckled and looked down at her with those serene green eyes. "Actually, I'd prefer not to. It would give me a headache."

"I can accept that." She smiled, and together they entered the cafeteria.

The rest of the day passed without incident, except for the small, underlying ache that coated every moment. Mikala tried her best not to think about it, to concentrate, but as the day continued it only got worse. At first she just felt distracted and a little melancholy. Then, by the time the day had nearly come to an end, she was nauseous and forcing back hot tears.

The bell rang, and Mikala rushed to find Kurama as fast as she could. She found him waiting for her just outside her class, and would have sighed in relief if she had trusted herself to make noise. Not daring to try out her voice, she tugged on his sleeve. He looked at her for a moment too long, as if contemplating her face.

What did she look like? A pitiful, anxious weakling? She would have felt embarrassed, only she knew this was an effect of being separated from Hiei for so long. Hiei. Her mind ached as she thought of him. She already missed his red eyes, those small lips, that secret, special smile reserved only for her.

"Withdrawal?" Kurama asked quietly, so no one but her could hear.

She forced back a tightening in her chest and nodded. The more time she spent with Hiei, the less time she could spend away from him. It was a little terrifying to have to rely on someone that much, but it wasn't just someone. It was Hiei. And they had a Demonic Promise to live up to, so she wouldn't allow herself to doubt even for a moment.

"Here," Kurama took her shoulder and they headed toward the stairs, "We'll hurry."

Was it just her or was Kurama being more touchy than usual? She dared a glance at his eyes. She didn't spot golden flecks or the slow bleeding of yellow into his eyes. No, he must be fine. He must be getting more comfortable being around her, that was all. She smiled. Youko must have finally become bored with her.

About flippin' time.

"I'll come back for you two." Kurama said as they walked by Yusuke and Kuwabara, the former of which was chatting to Helen Yale, devil incarnate. "Mikala needs to get to Hiei."

"What? You're ditching us for the shrimp! Uncool." Kuwabara complained in a massive yell.

Mikala smiled back at him, but still didn't trust herself to say anything. She let Kurama usher her into the car and drive her to the park.

She opened the car door before it was parked and took a great breath. She could smell his scent on the air, and, all at once, her muscles relaxed. She stretched and sighed easily. She wasn't sure exactly when she had began to be able to smell his distinct scent, but she always recognized it now if he was in the area.

"That's him." Kurama nodded as she sniffed again. "You better go before Withdrawal becomes too much."

"I'm okay now." She grinned. "I can feel him. Thanks Kurama, you're such a great help."

"It's the least I can do." He said graciously, and nodded in the direction of the playground.

She charged off in search for her and Hiei's special spot. "See yah later Kurama!"

"Have fun."

She planned to. Tons and tons of fun with her favorite fire demon.

The first date she and Hiei had ever had was at the east playground in this park. Mikala lifted her head to the blue sky and the billowing white clouds strung like beads throughout it. She remembered it; it had been so lovely; swinging with Hiei as they ate ice cream, or "sweet snow," as he called it for some reason. It was still one of her favorite memories, and probably always would be.

"Mikala."

Mikala looked down and grinned as she spotted Hiei, leaning on a tree trunk not five feet away. She stomped down the urge to leap on him, then decided against her decision, and leapt on him anyway. He stumbled as she wrapped her legs around him and clutched his shoulders, burying her face in his scarf. A soft chuckle vibrated from his chest and through her stomach.

"You are never allowed to ditch school again." She pouted. "I swear, this was the worst school day I've had in a long time. Kurama somehow made ties with this girl that hates my guts and Yusuke likes her, though Kuwabara promised to take my side, so I guess it's not too bad and Kurama doesn't seem to like her at least so—"

"Mikala." He pressed a finger to her lips.

She looked up embarrassedly and smiled sheepishly. Hiei shook his head, his red eyes glittering, and had a distinct quirk on his lips that implied great amusement.

"It sucked without you." She summed up.

He brushed her bangs back from her temple. "Of course."

She smiled. "So what was the super-secret thing you ditched me for?"

He smirked. "Close your eyes."

She obeyed without hesitation. She was never afraid when Hiei asked something of her; she knew he would never harm her, and not just because it would hurt him too. But because he had been the one to say, "I love you," first, because he chose her over a demon princess, and because they were best friends.

She heard his hum of pleasure and knew he had listened in on her last thought. His warm hand took both of hers, guiding her slowly until he came around her back and took her shoulders in hand. Mikala smiled as his warmth spread into her back and up her neck. She sighed. This is what she had missed all day.

"Can I look yet?" She asked as she caught the sound of police radios.

Hiei's hair swayed as he shook his head. "Not yet." They took a few more steps, and he lifted her from one place to another. She let out a surprised laugh and stood still, waiting. "Alright," He ducked his head and whispered in her ear, "You can look."

Mikala opened her eyes and nearly fell over. They were standing on a tree branch—a steady one, but still its narrowness frightened the jelly out of her. Hiei caught her by the waist and steadied her with a small smirk, leaning his chin down on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid." He murmured. "Now look down."

She did. Below them was the giant sandbox surrounding the swing set they had played on during their first date. Only, it wasn't sand anymore. It was shining glass, fired and manipulated until it spelt one word: **Prom? **

Mikala let out a dumbfounded, awestricken, delighted sound and covered her mouth. The whole box was surrounded by police tape and Police milled about, phoning back-up and discussing what exactly had happened.

"Do you want a closer look?" He asked gently.

She nodded. She wanted to touch it—feel it. It was so great, she could hardly believe it was actually there. Hiei took her waist steadily and the scenery buzzed. The next instant, they were standing on the wood parameters, an inch away from the glass.

Mikala knelt down and put a hand to her mouth, her wide eyes traveling over the great mass. "Hiei, how, what?"

He smiled as she ventured forward and touched the glass. "What do you say?"

She laughed. "Yes." She wiped an eye and sniffed hard. "Yes, I'll go to prom with you. She laughed some more and jumped on him. "You are the most amazing demon boyfriend EVER!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "That I am."

She poked his nose. "And the most humble."

"Hey, you kids! Get out of there! That's a crime scene! Move it!" A burly police officer finally spotted them.

Hiei smirked, grabbed his mate, and ran off with her. She laughed the whole way, music to his sensitive ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Awwww! How sweet, Hiei taking Mik-chan to prom! :) And yet, poor Kurama. Poor little foxy. He has to put up with Helen and fight off a funky crush on Mik-chan.**

**Kurama: I don't appreciate the mess you've put me in.**

**Good thing your opinion doesn't matter then, huh? :D**

**Read and Review please! The review button misses you guys :)**

_Sneak Peak:_

_"No!" Tears leapt into her eyes. "There's no time. Please, I need your help."_

_Kurama had only just met Helen, but he knew this behavior was abnormal. He carefully examined the flush of her cheeks and the rocking of her breaths in order to assess that she was truly distressed._

_"Alright." He stood back. "What happens to be the problem?"_

_Her wide bottom lip trembled and she sucked in a sob. "My dad. He's missing."_


End file.
